Mudanças
by yue-chan
Summary: Porque algumas coisas não mudam, certo?


N/A: E eu achando que nunca mais escreveria nada de Naruto. Aff.

Avisos: Shounen ai. Leia até o fim e descubra o casal.

* * *

><p><em>- Mudanças -<em>

Algumas coisas não mudam...

Pelo menos, era disso que tentava se convencer.

Os anos haviam se passado, transformando certezas em dúvidas, dúvidas em pó. Os rostos conhecidos haviam mudado, envelhecido, traços inocentes substituídos pelas marcas do tempo. Agora só havia a sombra, prova daqueles que viram o que não deviam e sobreviveram para contar.

Entretanto, mesmo com as mudanças, ainda havia infinitas possibilidades. E, ao longo dos anos, imaginara cada uma delas. Já fantasiara retornar como um herói, aquele que matara a cobra em seu próprio covil, trazendo consigo não só a cabeça de um dos mais poderosos inimigos de Konoha, como todos os jutsos proibidos que aprendera, e que agora poderia passar adiante. Também considerara ser tratado como um traidor, preso assim que pusesse os pés na vila, trancado em uma cela qualquer e deixado para apodrecer junto com os erros do passado.

Porém, agora que finalmente retornava, postando-se mais uma vez no conhecido território de sua infância, percebia que nem todo o tempo do mundo o feria imaginar uma recepção como aquela.

O céu continuava azul, sem nenhuma nuvem para bloquear o morno sol de fim de tarde. A brisa continuava soprando, leve e refrescante como se lembrava, trazendo o canto despreocupado dos pássaros. No chão, as flores continuavam em seus lugares, numerosos botões esperando ansiosos a chegada da primavera, liberando uma fragrância tímida, escondendo as pétalas coloridas até o último minuto. Não, nada naquela pequena área de treinamento havia mudado.

Ainda assim, o ambiente nunca lhe parecera tão pesado. Porque os olhos que lhe encaravam agora não eram tolos e apaixonados, tampouco desinteressados. Não, os antigos companheiros que lhe encaravam não lhe desejavam nada além do pior dos sofrimentos.

Mas algumas coisas não mudam. Ainda havia esperança.

- Então você voltou. – Kakashi começou, a falta do sempre presente livro deixando claro o quão sérias eram as coisas. Seu único olho visível brilhava, mas era impossível decifrá-lo.

Ao lado do professor estava a aluna, tão impassível quanto. Não havia um mísero resquício de amor em seu rosto, a paixão da infância morta e enterrada depois de tantos anos. Sakura não disse nada. Não precisava dizer.

- Percebi que este é o meu lugar. – as palavras soaram mais baixo do que deveriam. Afinal, deveria demonstrar arrependimento, embora o sentisse, mas pelos motivos errados.

- Você é o último Uchiha, e uma poderosa arma para a vila. Os anciões não irão te prender. - o ninja mais velho tornou a falar – Mas, prodígio ou não, as coisas mudaram, Sasuke.

- Eu sei. – o tom de voz foi mantido, mesmo que não passasse de mais uma mentira. Não queria glórias, estava cansado de ser parabenizado, porém, uma pessoa lhe receberia de braços abertos. Estava certo que, para ele, os anos passados não fariam a menor diferença.

Porque algumas coisas não mudam.

Certo?

Kakashi suspirou, seu único olho visível fechando-se por um instante antes de pousar novamente em seu aluno, analisando as marcas que o tempo deixara nele. Como era de se esperar, Sasuke crescera, o menino deixado para trás para se tornar um homem. Porém, todos ali sabiam que aquilo não fora a única coisa a ser deixada para trás.

Era hora do menino-homem pagar o preço.

Entretanto, mesmo sendo professor, ele não queria estar ali para ver.

- Vamos, Sakura. – disse com voz cansada, dando as costas para seu ex-aluno e voltando para o centro da vila – Eles tem contas a acertar.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e esperou. Não havia percebido a presença do kitsune mas sabia que, em matéria de surpresa, o loiro era o número um. Por isso, o Uchiha apenas esperou, tentando prever ações e reações, buscando a melhor maneira de se adequar a elas.

Entretanto, nem todos os anos que passara em cega desconfiança poderiam lhe preparar para o que aconteceu. Não que o soco o houvesse pego totalmente de surpresa, mas a força daquele punho lhe deixou sem palavras.

- O que foi? Não tem nada a dizer? – a voz debochou, fria como se lembrava, porém com um ódio que lhe era totalmente novo.

Sasuke piscou. Por um momento, achou que eram os efeitos colaterais do sharingan que lhe faziam ver aquilo. Mas instantes se passaram e aquela imagem não nublou, não se desfez. Aquele rapaz, tão homem como si próprio, continuava a lhe encarar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – o Uchiha finalmente reagiu, levantando do chão e espanando a terra das roupas. Encarou o antigo companheiro, determinado em manter o rosto impassível.

- O que acha que estou fazendo aqui? – o rapaz rebateu, escondendo a dor de sua voz com uma prática afiada por anos.

- Se eu soubesse, não teria perguntado. – Sasuke bem que tentou ser arrogante, mas não conseguiu. Algo estava errado, mas ele não conseguia descobrir o quê.

Porque algumas coisas nunca mudam.

O rapaz riu, curto e debochado, sem nenhuma alegria.

- Você achou realmente que iríamos te receber assim, como se nada houvesse acontecido?

- Cabe aos anciões decidirem isso.

- Verdade. Eu seria taxado como traidor se te matasse agora. – o rapaz disse com calma, mas era óbvia a tentação que sentia – Mas isso não significa que não há contas a serem acertadas.

- Não tenho nada para acertar com você. – Sasuke ficava mais frustrado a cada instante, cansado de correr em círculos quando o outro parecia ter todas as respostas. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

- Hn. É isso que você acha? – e novamente aquele riso, ainda mais debochado que antes – Está vivendo no passado, Sasuke. As coisas mudaram.

O rapaz entrou em posição, qualquer emoção desaparecendo de seu rosto, substituídas por fria concentração. O Uchiha trincou os dentes, o chakra se acumulando lentamente em sua mão como um esboço do chidori. Porém, conteve-se. Aquele era um antigo companheiro, não seria bom se o matasse assim, por mais tentadora que a idéia pudesse parecer.

Teria que passar por aquele rapaz para encontrar o kitsune? Era um teste? Naruto estava observando de algum lugar, esperando o desfecho para finalmente agir?

Não, o loiro não é tão calmo assim, nunca fora. Se estivesse por perto já teria se atirado de cabeça no combate, ou ainda, lhe recebido de braços abertos.

_Ele não está aqui._ – por mais que fosse só um pensamento, as palavras pesavam em seus ombros, as puxando para o chão – _Ele sabe que eu voltei, mas não está aqui._

O pensamento perfurava seu coração com a dúvida ou, pelo menos, era assim que gostava de pensar. Porém, uma pequena parte de seu ser se revoltava, insistindo que a possibilidade sempre existiu. Mas não queria acreditar. Não podia!

Porque, se acreditasse...

Então, porque voltou?

- Saia do meu caminho. – Sasuke disse por fim, tentando evitar o confronto no último instante. Sabia que uma luta entre eles seria séria e um, senão ambos, acabaria bastante ferido.

- Passe por cima de mim então. – o rapaz não cedeu um centímetro sequer, continuando a encarar o antigo companheiro com olhos vazios e calculistas.

- Não quero fazer isso.

- Porque não? Passou por cima de todos para sair daqui, nada mais justo que faça o mesmo para entrar.

- É a única saída? – o Uchiha ainda tentou, mesmo que seu corpo já entrasse em posição, o chakra cada vez mais forte em sua mão.

- Para pagar seus pecados, é.

Sem escolha Sasuke partiu para o ataque, trocando golpes com seu adversário na tentativa de estudá-lo. Entretanto, mal fizera contato e percebera o quanto o outro havia mudado. Não que houvesse subestimado seu oponente em algum momento. Lembrava claramente dos tempos de criança e, se fora mesmo o primeiro naquela época, então seu oponente fora o segundo, uma pequena margem separando ambos. Mas os tempos haviam mudado, e a diferença que nunca se dera ao trabalho de definir agora parecia não existir mais.

Não era mais o primeiro.

Porque algumas coisas mudam. E, algumas coisas, não.

- É só isso? – o rapaz provocou, um sorriso mínimo surgindo em seu rosto inexpressivo. Entretanto, não era um sorriso confiante, digno daqueles que acham que venceram a batalha, mas um sorriso cruel, dado somente por aqueles que sabem o quanto seu derrotado inimigo irá sofrer.

O ataque veio, suave como a brisa, acertando todos os alvos com inigualável precisão. Sessenta e quatro pontos. Não mais, não menos. Apenas sessenta e quatro malditos pontos.

Sasuke caiu, os músculos paralisados incapazes de amortecer a queda. Tossiu, sangue lhe subindo a boca, levando com ele o pouco ar que restara em seus pulmões. A visão embaçou, o poderoso sharingan há muito desativado. Porém, ainda seria preciso muito mais que isso para que o Uchiha não visse seu adversário se aproximar, lhe olhando de cima como quem encara um inseto moribundo.

- Se dependesse de mim, você morria aqui. É o que merece depois de ter abandonado o melhor de nós. – as mãos, antes abertas, foram cerradas em punho. Uma raiva profunda e antiga se apossou da face vazia – Mas não cabe a mim decidir então, eu vou te avisar: não se aproxime dele de novo. O Naruto que te abriu os braços não existe mais, e você não vai jogar meu esforço por terra, Sasuke. Nunca mais.

Os olhos escuros se arregalaram, mesmo que seu dono mal conseguisse ver. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Naruto não podia!

- Fique aí, Uchiha Sasuke, e chore o que se perdeu.

Neji deu meia volta e se foi, abandonando o último Uchiha sozinho. Sabia que o antigo companheiro não morreria por tão pouco. Por mais que demorasse, uma hora os músculos relaxariam, tornando a dor suportável o bastante para que saísse daquela clareira e cuidasse da sua vida.

Era isso que o Hyuuga queria: tempo. Tempo para avisar o loiro. Tempo para confortá-lo e prepará-lo para o que estava por vir. Porque já sabia o que seria feito com o tão falado traidor. Os anciões, velhos preguiçosos e tolos, não se atreveriam a prender o último Uchiha. Não, aqueles porcos nojentos preferiam acolher um traidor, abrindo braços e pernas apenas para se gabarem de terem o último usuário do sharingan entre suas preciosas paredes de papel. Enquanto sua raposa, aquele que salvara a vila tantas e tantas vezes, continuaria esquecido, jogado de lado, condenado com olhares e palavras rudes.

Mas não para si. Seus braços sempre estariam abertos para o loiro. Seus dedos sempre enxugariam as lágrimas. Seus lábios e corpo sempre o fariam esquecer. Porque era disso que Naruto precisava, alguém que lhe fizesse esquecer. Um segundo amor para apagar o primeiro.

Não deixaria aqueles olhos se apagarem novamente. Não aquelas safiras, que eram tão melhores que seu byakugan. Entregara-se ao loiro por completo, e morreria antes de ver Naruto como Sasuke o deixara, tantos anos antes.

Algumas coisas não mudam...

Mas outras, jamais voltam ao que eram.


End file.
